


Valentinus Hogwartus

by JaneAlpha



Series: Hogwarts Celebrates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus celebrate Valentines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinus Hogwartus

Harry rubbed his small pouched stomach with a satisfied smile face; he was finally showing. He couldn’t keep the joy away when he had noticed the tiny bulge in the mirror that morning – he was only three and a half months gone but he had noticed a change in his body much earlier with Matthew. They had informed their friends and faculty last month after a long discussion about how it was unfair to try and make Matthew keep a secret for long. Everyone had been ecstatic for them and Matthew talked about the impending sibling almost nonstop; he had an idea that his son had let the news slip a little earlier to a few people who had kindly kept quiet. He cast a quick charm on his pants to make them a little larger before he left to see what destruction was left for him to clean up in the living room. It was half term at Hogwarts and some of the students had left to visit family although many had chosen to stay at the castle for the week. Severus had elected to see over breakfast with some of the other professors; only a handful where needed during holiday meal times. He had had the intention of attending with his fellow professors but Severus had just kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek when he had struggled to open his eyes that morning. The last couple of weeks had been trying for him.

When he entered the living room he was surprised to see that the room was not only tidy and void of the usual slew of Matthews’s toys but on the coffee table was a tray of tea, toast, and a single red rose. Valentine's Day - and Severus Snape had actually remembered.  
“Very thoughtful indeed, Mr Snape,” Harry mused to himself as he tucked in to his tea and toast kept warm buy a heating charm, “a little too thoughtful for perhaps?”  
His husband had never really been big on Valentines often opting for a quiet life and letting Harry drag him around to various pubs and parties. He suspected that their little boy had bullied the man in to leaving the rose after he had quiz Harry all about what Valentines day was yesterday evening. He didn't have to wait too long to find out as once he had finished his breakfast and magicked a vase for the rose the front door was opening. Matthew bounded in first face slightly red from exertion, his eyes searched out the rose as soon as he entered, and he pointed excitedly at it turning to man who was coming through the door behind him.

"Papa he's found it. He's found the rose!" He came round the coffee table, eyes never leaving the red flower, and clambered up on to the sofa next to Harry. "Did you eat your breakfast too, Daddy?"

"Of course. Did you eat yours?" He pulled the boy close to kiss his forehead. 

"Yes. I had bacon and eggs and beans and... What else Papa?" He frowned up at Severus who was hanging up his outer robe leaving him in a button down tight fitted robe that Harry adored taking off him.

"Sausages." The headmaster sent Harry a quick wink before coming to sit in his armchair across from the pair.

"Yes. Sausages. I need to be a big boy for the baby." He told Harry matter-of-factly. 

"And so you shall. You'll be four by the time the baby comes." Harry stroked the boy’s head affectionately wondering if Matthew was going to be as excited once the baby was here.

"I reminded Daddy that it was Valentine's Day today. He said he would leave you that rose and I was worried that you might not see it." He looked over to Severus as if he wanted him to back up the story.

"Oh I couldn't really miss it." He smirk over at Severus letting him know that he had figured that the rose was there Sons doing.

"I'm going to Grandma Molly's tonight. Papa told me at breakfast cause she sent an owl." Harry's eyebrows shot up. He looked over at Severus who just shrugged and stood up coming over to the pair. “You’re taking Daddy out aren’t you Papa?”

"I think we should get you packed before you reveal all my secret plans." Severus bent close to Harry's ear to whisper, "Happy Valentines."

Matthew jump up taking Severus’ hand and dragged him to his room to pack which would inevitably take a while everything did when Matthew was involved. Harry smiled softly and stroked his growing bump again – perhaps it hadn’t all been Matthew’s idea then.

"Open your eyes." Severus commanded that evening after he had portkeyed them to their destination. Harry opened his eyes gasping a little once their location was revealed to him. They were in a small fishing village built on the edge of an estuary clearly only a couple of miles in land. 

"Beautiful." He sighed pecking his husbands cheek.

"I thought so. Come we'll watch the sunset I think and then we'll walk over to the restaurant." Severus took his hand walking him over to a bench on a grass banking a few metres from the estuary’s edge. 

"Why, Severus I always knew you were an old romantic at heart." Harry smirked at him before looking out over the setting sun as the burnt oranges and reds splash across the black water.

"At least I won't have to concern myself with having to take you to and from the bathroom later because you can't hold your liquor." He place a hand over Harry's tiny stomach to emphasise the reason he wasn't able to drink.

"Gosh don't remind me. Although I still say that was your fault for getting me that drunk - you were the one buying the drinks." Harry laid his hand over Severus' remembering last Valentines when Harry had insisted they did something even if that meant a pub crawl in Hogsmead. So pub crawl they did which ended which Harry literally crawling into bed.

"I do find it amusing when you’re in that state." The black haired man chuckled softly clearly remembering one of the more embarrassing drunken escapades that Harry had had over the years.

"You love it." He sniffed indignantly.

"I love a lot of thinks about you Harry Snape - vomiting due to alcohol is not one of them." He pulled Harry a little bit closer casting a silent warming charm on them.

"I love you too." He nudged Severus’ cheek with his cold nose to get the man to turn to him before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Afterwards they both turned back to watch the last few minutes of the sunset. Contentment was a hard feeling to find but when you had it you should do you damned hardest to keep hold of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked the characters in Celebritus Hogwartus and decided to stick with them for a while in a little series. Quite fluffing in this one - they wont always be so loved up I promise - actually based on my own Valentines minus child and pregnancy. Well really only the location; wanted to add a picture but I really couldn't work out how so I changed my profile icon to a picture of the sunsetting over the estuary on valentines that I took.
> 
> I'll be open to request of holidays/special days you want covering. Let me know if theres one you really want to see these lot celebrating.


End file.
